


Tenderness

by Ashura_Nako



Series: Iwaoi Double week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, IwaOi Week, M/M, domingo, peliculas, sofa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime no esperaba que el enamorarse de su mejor amigo le embobase de tal forma y le derribara las barreras. Sin embargo, era algo que no podía evitar a veces, solo a veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

_**D** ay 2: ' **H** appiness is holding someone in your arms and knowing you held the whole world.'  _ _(Orhan Pamuk)_

_._

Hajime no era una persona cursi. De verdad que no. La gente empalagosa le agobiaba y la sobredosis de azúcar en palabras le daba diabetes.

Sin embargo últimamente se sentía más moñas que nunca y la culpa no era de él, por supuesto, era de Oikawa.

Iwaizumi se había tomado su nueva relación de forma bastante normal. Habían sido amigos de la infancia, los mejores amigos y se habían enamorado. No era nada raro, de hecho pasaba a menudo. Oikawa si montó un drama al enterarse que él también le quería, pero Iwaizumi no. El drama de Hajime vino de antes, de aceptar que le gustaba su amigo.

Si bien no veía raro que el cariño diera paso a algo más, sí le impacto estar enamorado de Oikawa. Oikawa que era pesado, egocéntrico, falso con algunas personas e incluso con un toque sádico. Vamos, que le quería muchísimo porque era su amigo, pero amarle, quererle como algo más… Cerrar los ojos y pensar que le gustaría abrazarle y besarle. Eso sí fue un shock para Iwaizumi.

Pero cuando lo aceptó no le dio más importancia. Cuando se declaró tampoco. Solo le recriminó a Tooru por no habérsele confesado antes si llevaba más tiempo enamorado de él. Claro que no entendía que a Oikawa le daba vergüenza y miedo; vergüenza porque en el fondo era menos lanzado de lo que parecía y miedo a que su amistad se rompiera por confesar sus sentimientos.

Pero si lo pensabas con frialdad también eran preocupaciones normales.

El caso era, que Iwaizumi no era empalagoso. Ni siquiera aguantaba las películas que se basaban en decir «mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti». Dios, no. Solo veía esas películas cuando su madre se ponía pesada con que la acompañara a verlas. Esas tardes siempre acababan con su madre emocionada y él pasándole los clínex.

Pero ahora, ahora quería pegarse. ¿Por qué Oikawa le hacía sentirse embobado?

Llevaba años al lado de Tooru pero ahora lo veía distinto. ¿Cómo podía sonreírle y desmontarle todas sus defensas?

No tenía respuestas pero el poder de cautivar de Oikawa era demasiado para él. Claro que intentaba ocultarlo. Él estaba enamorado de Oikawa y lo reconocía, reconocer que a veces se le caía la baba completamente por ese chico infantil y egocéntrico, no. Era demasiado patético.

Lo bueno era que pese a todo estar con Tooru fue como él predijo: bastante normal. Tenían momentos cariñosos, momentos de intimidad, y peleas con otros rumbos. Pero en general su relación era la de siempre. Eso le daba confianza. Su relación con Oikawa antes era perfecta, no quería cambiarla por ser novios. Y aunque algunas cosas debían de cambiar —como era lógico— tampoco quería que todo lo hiciera.

—Iwa-chan, vamos a jugar al volei este sábado. Podemos llamar a Makki y a Mattsun.

—Vale.

Oikawa hizo un puchero ante la respuesta.

—Esperaba un «No, el sábado tendremos un día de pareja, acurrucados en el sofá sin nada que nos moleste».

—No, gracias. Prefiero el volei.

Oikawa se rió.

—Lo suponía —comentó sin ninguna pena mientras abrazaba a Hajime por la espalda—. Podemos tener un domingo de sofá, ¿verdad?

—Y si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas? —comentó Hajime tras dejar escapar un suspiro y apartar a Oikawa poniendo la mano en su cara.

Oikawa seguía igual, pesado a veces, insoportable otras tantas, pero siendo la persona con la que más se entendía en el universo. Pero era Oikawa. Siempre era un _casi_. Podía entenderle perfectamente, incluso a veces pensaba que podría leerle la mente  _casi_  completamente, aun así a veces le sorprendía. Oikawa era así, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Tooru se quejó de la acción de Hajime pero no dijo nada más y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para avisar a Makki y Mattsun.

Hajime no era empalagoso, pero a veces, solo a veces quería abrazar a Oikawa y quedarse así por horas. Solo besarle hasta perder la noción del tiempo, acariciar ese pelo castaño tan cuidado, mirar esa sonrisa que cuando era sincera era el gesto más puro e inocente del mundo, acariciar con su nariz la mejilla de Tooru mientras le escuchaba reír.

A veces, solo a veces, se permitía de ser cursi. Lo suficiente como para desear que el domingo llegara y enredarse en el sofá con Oikawa mientras veían una película de aliens antigua y repetida. Porque era Oikawa. El mismo Oikawa al que sin ser consciente de sus movimientos acababa abrazando esas tardes de películas y sintiéndose totalmente dichoso.

Y en ese momento se daba cuenta de algo. Las cosas no cambiaban. De pequeño abrazaba a Oikawa entre juegos y risas y se sentía tranquilo, calmado y feliz. Ahora lo hacía entre besos y caricias, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. Como si cada pieza encajara en su lugar. Como si en ese minúsculo momento, no necesitara nada más.


End file.
